Anime High (There is more than just Two anime people)
by forbiddensanctuary
Summary: Multiple love stories for anime characters, some pairings, and a lot of OCs. There are also some video game characters like Kingdom Hearts and Tales of Graces F. This is rated M for Miki's language. You have been warned. BTW I do NOT own any sort of anime or video games mentioned in any of my stories nor do i own any characters.
1. Intro1

Hi.  
My name is Miki.  
I have always wanted to become a knight, so don't you dare fucking laugh.- girls do know how to fight-  
I love to fight, I don't go well with weak little tots.  
I hate the color pink-but Mae is the only exception-  
I love the color red-no not because it resembles blood.  
I am not good with being social and my best subject is-don't you fucking laugh-literature.  
My worst is world history.  
By bitches, i have an annoying panda to go and kill.

Looks:Long Black hair and Violet eyes.


	2. Intro2

Hi.  
My name is Mae.  
I'm a nerd, basically.  
A nerd in Alchemy.  
It's pretty much the only thing i'm good at.  
Don't blame me, blame society.  
I am scared of-please don't laugh-bunnies.  
I love the color pink, i hate it when people call me flat chested, and i love people with blonde hair.-I don't know why-

I have long pink hair and blue eyes.-Plus a flat chest-TT .TT


	3. Intro3

_People of Earth, hi~  
My name is Ren.  
I hope someday to be the best Ninja of all time and to be Hokage.  
I hate Ramen, I love the color Navy, and i love to goof off...did i mention i have a miniature pet panda? No, well her name is Chi.  
She freaks out Amaya big time.  
I suck at math...apparently Ninja's need to know math. But to me it's bullshit.  
I have to go, i have to put a raccoon in our neighbors microwave._

Looks:Long purple hair and brown eyes


	4. Intro4

Hi there.  
My name is Akira.  
I am the subject nerd, but i do know the occasional Magic.  
Other than that, i am horrible at everything else.  
My cooking kills.  
My singing makes people's ears bleed-it's actually happened before-  
I love Pocky, i hate it when someone takes away my books, and i'm scared of...well i don't know yet actually.  
Oh right, i bet none of the other girls told you, but this is our first year in Anime High.-I don't think Amaya would remember because she's the next one to introduce herself-  
And as for backgrounds, well most of us had shitty lives and were sent to the same orphanage and became best friends ever since.-Except for Amaya-  
Looks: Long black hair and pinkish purple eyes


	5. Intro5

Why hello there, it's nice to meet you.  
My name is Amaya.  
My favorite thing to do is play Duel Monsters.  
My dream is to become the first ever Queen of Games.  
My favorite Color is Violite, I'm scared of Pandas, and i am horrible at chemistry.  
When i was about 8 years old someone attempted to kidnap me, but my soon to be best friends Ren came along and maced him...with bear mace.  
Ever since she introduced me to her group of friends, i haven't been alone since.  
Looks:Long white hair and brown eyes-and not to mention a flat chest and a midget-


	6. Chapter 1

**Miki**

A grin crept onto my face as i stared over my class schedule. "Oh hell yes you sons of bitches, i got into Knight training class for my free block" I said as i interrupted the peace at the Cafe we are currently at. I really hate places like these, they're to quiet and calm. Now being in the arena is more fun, practice makes perfect...or as something more commonly known, builds up experience.

"You lucky son of a bitch" Ren growled at me as she bit my arm. What the hell? The others pulled her away as i held onto my now bleeding arm. "You fucking bit me" I growled at her as i took out my sword, scaring the shit out of the people at the Cafe. Some of them left while the others decide to go inside, fucking pansies.

Before i could even think of slashing Akira had used her Magic. It was an odd one, it wasn't really common to the magic other people can use. She can shoot chains out of any part of her body. So what she did was raise her arm and shoot one of her chains around my sword. I really hate it when she does that.

"Ren, apologize" Ren gave a pout before letting her head hang. "I sowwy, but it's not my fault you so damn fun t provoke." I rolled my eyes before sitting back down in my seat and putting away my sword. I can always take out the annoyance in training.

**Mae**

"I got into Alchemy class guys" I squealed as i jumped up and down. Everyone just gave me a smile and pat on the back, but Akira spoke up, "Alchemy is just a longer word than Magic, it's basically the same thing." She huffed. I twitched, the same thing, that is a load of bullshit.

"Oh really, well at least we know more abilities, like turning grass into bread and all that stuff. I mean, all you people can do is one type of magic." I said through clenched teeth. She sneered at me, "The hell did you just say pinky?" "Exactly what i meant four eyes." "Flat chest" "They are fun size, at least i don't crush people with mine when i hug them." "You don't even have them, i'm surprised you haven't told us you're secretly male yet."

**Amaya**

"Please don't fight" I whimpered with tears in my eyes. I hate it when people fight, i can't stand it. The both of them froze as they stared at me with wide eyes. "I am so sorry Amaya...""We promise not to do that near you anymore..." I mentally smiled, suckers.

I mean, yes i hate fighting at all, but when they fight i sometimes get interested but when they go a bit too far, i get it to stop with that one single excuse. I think Ren may be rubbing off on me. "So what class did you get my little snowflake?" Ren asked me with a wide grin.

I glared at her, she knows i hate being called that. "I got into Duel Monster class" From the corner of my eyes i saw Miki smirk, "Maybe you'll find someone your size and you can have Duel Spirit sized babies with him." Everyone just stared at her for a moment. "Ren you son of a bitch"

I sighed, i hate it when Ren does that...to me that is. She can copy peoples voices and speak something different than what the owner of the voice is saying and everyone will only hear the copy of her voice.

**Ren**

"I get to be a flipping Ninja guys. Just wait, i can mock the teacher with that and hopefully she won't know it's me cause i'll be all ninja and shiznit." I told them. "Translation: I got into Ninja class and get to royally annoy everyone because i am a ninja."

I nodded at Akira, "Yup" She laughed but rolled her eyes. "I heard some of the teachers for that class are H.O.T hot. And the head master of the school, is so freaking HOT." I said as i jumped up and down. I mean, fuck he is hot.

"Oh really now, then why don't you tell us what he looks like." A grin graced my lips as i puled out pictures of him. "Oh god, she's stalking people again." "Maybe she just wanted to keep some pictures" "Ren what is that guy doing to that woman?"

Everyone shot Amaya a 'wtf' look. Because honestly, i have no clue what she is...oh. I quickly took away that _certain_ picture and put it in my pocket. That shouldn't be there. They were supposed to go in the box.

"Guys..." Amaya said in a slightly shaky voice. We all looked at her once more, though this time thankfully she doesn't have the photo so it isn't my fault what so ever-hell not even when i have the photo...you know what fuck it i blame TV.

"Weren't we supposed to be at opening ceremony 20 minutes ago?" We all blinked before pulling out our super special awesome phones and checking the time. We all looked at each other before dashing of in the direction of the school.

**3rd Person**

"Holy fuck Ren, you were right. That guy is fucking hot." Miki said as she gawked at the headmaster. The other girls were doing the exact same. "His blonde hair looks better in person" Mae's eyes sparkled as she stared at him. "He looks more appealing than Pocky" Came from Akira, and she loves her Pocky. "I told you guys he was...wait what about you Amaya." "He's the one that did _That_ to that woman"


	7. Chapter 2

**Akira**

I looked around my class with wide eyes. Everyone, and i mean everyone is fighting with their Magic. One guys doesn't have any clothes, another thing is there is a cow that can talk, there is a boy eating fire, a guy eating metal, and a lot of other weird shit happening in this freaking room.

I shook at the thought of even trying to attempt to get to my desk, i think there is a possibility of me being raped on the way there and no one would even notice. It is THAT loud in the damned room. Soon i couldn't take it anymore, and decided to leave the room, but my magic acted on its own and had different plans for me.

Chains shots out of my arms, stomach, back and shoulders; going out and holding people down making sure that they can't move. Except for the Iron guy, he's eating it like it's a buffet. "The hell..." The guy with pink hair asked as he started to melt the chain with fire. Oh shit, where is Miki when i need her?

**Miki**

I twitched as i looked around the room. It's quiet in here and there are no desks. Everyone is standing in rows with their heads held high and their bodies as straight as can be. What kind of teacher does this to their students?

"Well, are you going to get in line?" Someone at the front of the class asked me, i guess that's the fucking sadist. Look who's talking. "What is the point of being in line and standing as straight as can be?" I asked, doing my best not to cuss.

"The point is Respect. Your posture as a knight should always be straight unless you are engaged in battle." He told me, but i rolled my eyes. "So that means your forcing us to respect you? I give respect to whoever the fuck i wanna give it to. You earn respect, not give it away just like that. There has to be trust, and i just met you so there is no way in hell you have my trust either. Isn't that a rule as well? Don't trust someone you are not familiar with?"

Is this man really a teacher? I mean fuck so far he sucks at it. What shocked me had been the smirk and laugh he gave me, "You get the idea of this" I am so confused...

**Mae**

Holy hell, i can't believe this. Everyone in this class is mostly older than me. One of these guys are twenty or something like that. I'm am freaking out right now completely. There is only one guy so far my age and that is Al.

So far, he's the only reasonably aged one in here. Right now he's even comforting me, "Don't worry Mae, these people are my friends. They were people who were supposed to have taken this class but never did. And my brother is a year older than me, and he's going to be in here."

Before i knew it a midget, with blonde hair, came into the room. "Am i the only one that see's the midget?" I asked Al, but he paled and i looked over to gaze into eyes that-at the time-had the flames of hell burning passionately in them. "Who the hell are you calling so tiny they have to ride a bird just to get around." And with that he lunged at me.

**Amaya**

I almost started to cry during class, everyone here is so bigger than me that it's not even close to being funny anymore. I should just give up and accept that i am forever alone in height. "Hey Yugi, that girl over there is as tall as you." I heard someone say.

Oh great, not people are comparing height with other tall people. Though all i am is a small teen with no boobs. I swear that the entire universe hates me. "Why don't you go say hi to her Yugi? You might actually have a friend your height for once." Of all the times i need Ren right next to me with the freaking bear mace.

"But Joey, i'm not good at talking with girls" The boy said in a hushed whisper. I bit my lip and turned my head to looked out the window, only for my eyes to sparkle. From the 50th floor of this school, people sure as hell look like ants from up here. So in a way, i'm taller than people up here.

"Hi" I heard from next to me. Turning my head i looked to see a guy...my height! Oh thank you universe and all of you who have helped me live up until now. I have been waiting for this moment forever. Wait a flipping second...this kid is...The King Of Games...the next thing i remember is my world going black.

**Ren**

I never though the teacher would be so flipping perverted, he's reading a porn book in front of the class. He even said to the class 'Do whatever; i'm just going to read my porn'. Okay, maybe that's not how it went exactly, but it's pretty much what had gone through my mind.

After a while of getting bored i went to yell something, but the damned teacher spoke. "Okay class, since i'm done with my book. When i call your name answer what you want to be when you grow up. I will call at Random."

"Neji Hyuga"  
"Hair Stylist"

"Sakura Haruno"  
"Sasuke's Slut"

"Hinata Hyuga"  
"What else, a fucking Ninja?"

"Shino Abarame"  
"A ninja" Okay, i let him speak that one because his bugs freak me out.

"Sasuke Uchiha"  
"Obviously a duck because of my hair."  
"Haha" Well it seems someone in here has a sense of humor.

"Ren...you don't have a last name on here."  
I stood up and saluted. "Nope, no last name."  
"Answer the question"  
"The Hokage. People will bow to me damn you, world domination. Mwahahahahaha."

"Hey, i'm going to be the Hokage"  
"Really, i thought you would have said 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i'm going to be Kakashi's sexy lover boy'"

I got glares and then realized people found out it was me who did that to their answers. "Go to the office."Oh hell yes!

**3rd Person**

All girls sat in their apartment very exhausted. "So how was everyone else's day?" Ren asked as she sucked on the lollipop she got from the headmaster.  
"I will shove that lollipop in a certain place you don't fucking want it."  
"I literately got burned."  
"I was attacked by a midget"  
"I fainted"  
"I attacked an office lady with bear mace, stole a key to the headmaster's office, and got a lollipop from some little kid named Honey."  
"You mean the one from the host club?"  
"Are you talking about the little cute blonde? He's pretty fucking hot when he gets serious and into hand to hand combat"  
"He's as tall as me."  
"He was scared of me when he saw a chain come out of me."  
"Where exactly"  
SLAM  
CRASH  
THUD  
"Akira, i think you just killed Ren"  
"Should we take her to the hospital?"  
"Nah, i think we should just call it a day. Night." "Night" And thus ends their first day at Anime High.

* * *

Hello everyone. I did these characters so far. And i know for a fact i will be continuing this story.  
So if you want you can send in a character form for a character you created and i will see to it which characters are best for the story and try and add as many as possible(Not all will be accepted, but if there are 2 OCs made with the same crush i might make them a love triangle). And if you want certain pairing in this story I am also doing that as well, just comment which characters should be with who. Thank you, and please comment, i would like to know how i am doing so far.


End file.
